Lost in the Unknown
by xXA-dreamers-lieXx
Summary: When Raven finally gets up the courage to run away from her step-father she ends up in a world that he has no ideal about. What will happen to her in this strange would and how will she get back to her own home and does she even want to go back? under CO.
1. Run

**Chapter One: Run**

"**Raven this is the last time I will allow you to get away with your worthless pranks!" Ms. Scottmill****lectured me again. I just let a slow sigh escape my lips. I was, once again, sitting in the office at "Bellatar's boarding school". I had been sent to her for one of my 'worthless' pranks on one of the many preps here in this hell whole they call school. As I stood and pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder I let a small smiled grace my lips. "Yeah, well I'm not planning on sticking around much longer anyways, so bite me Scotts." I replied and then existed then room. I could hear Ms. Scottmill going off about how I'm such a 'disrespectful child' and that I need to be taught the meanings of the word. Chuckling, I turned down another hallway. Head down, I walked lazily toward the front doors, until I collided head first into what felt like a brick wall to me. A pair of strong arms wound their way around my waist before I could stumble back, and fall to the ground. I glanced up in shock, my mismatched eyes locking onto a pair of oddly green ones. We stared at each other for a minute before I realize exactly who he was. A slow smirk spread across his face as the realization appeared on my face. "Let the hell go of my, Zeak!" I yelled, trying to push him away. Zeak Bradley was the most popular boy in school, and the lowest lowlife I knew. He was tall, around six-foot, with lean muscles and lightly tanned skin. His eyes, though I hate to admit, were a beautiful shade of amber green. Zeak just smiled and tightened his grip around my waist. "Any why would I do that? You look so delicious in that little skirt that I just want to eat you." He remarked, the amber in his eyes slightly glowing. I let out a low growl and tried once more to get lose. "So help me if you don't let me go this instance I'm gona-" I was cut off when suddenly a fist shot pass my face and slammed into Zeak's. I turned my head and let a smile adore my features. There stood my favorite guy in my life. Jace Carnell. Jace's face was contorted in a mixture of anger and annoyance as he pulled my out of Zeak's arms and into his own. Jace was way over protective of me at times, but he seemed to know when I really needed saving. No me and Jace are not dating. We're best friends and that's all there is to it. I looked back over to were Zeak now laid on the fool, clutching his left eye.**

"**What the fuck Carnell?!" Zeak shouted. Jace growled, low and deep at him. "Keep you filthy hands off Raven, Bradley." Jace snapped back. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him as Jace drug me off toward the front of the school building. Once we reached our destination Jace turned on me. "What the hell was that back there?" He questioned. I blinked once then fixed my bags strap once more and started to walk off in the direction that led to my personal hell. I didn't want to go home, but if I didn't get home soon then **_**he**_** would be upset with me again. A slow shiver rocked my body softly as I walked. Jace must had caught on to what I was doing, because before I could make it far enough away that I could out run him he grabbed me and spun me to face him. His soft brown eyes held the fear I knew he felt. "No Raven. You can't go back there. You know what he'll do to you if you do. Please don't." Jace pleaded with me. I just shock my head and sighed. My eyes locking on his. "Jace, you know I have to go. If I don't he'll just come looking for me." **

**Jace knew I was right, but I could see the plea in his eyes. I gently pushed him away and turned my back, preceding to walk toward my house. It wasn't far from the boarding school to the small apartment that I shared with my step-father, John. My real father had passed away four years ago in a car accident, two and a hafe years later my mother remarried John Sanchez. Though she made me change my last name along with her I still prefer to go by my real name, Raven Crestwells. I sighed as I thought about my mother. Maria Crestwells was a possibly one of the worst mothers in the world. She had married John Sanchez for his money and when that failed to impress her she moved on leaving me with a man I barely new to take care of me. That's when it started. John went mad when Maria left him. He started drinking, heavily. I thought back to a few months ago, when I was hospitalized. John had been drinking, as normal now, when I had gotten home from school. I'd been late due to getting in trouble that day too. Everything seemed fine when I got home. It was quite though, John didn't have the TV on like normal. I had made my way up stairs and towards my room, when I noticed my bedroom door was standing ajar. Fear had taken hold of me as I slowly entered my room. It was torn apart. Clothes, bedding, and all my binders and notebooks were strewn across the floor and over the small desk. I remember think that This was bad. That's when I heard the door slam shut behind me. I spun, coming face to face with a drunken John. "Maria left me because of you." He had slurred. After that all a could really remember was the immense pain that I had felt as his fist met with my lower stomach. I snapped back into reality as I turn the corner into the apartment setup that John and I lived in. My walked slowed momentarily as I got closer to our apartment. Stopping in front of the door I braced myself for the worst. Slowly I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it. With a soft click the door slid open and I walked in, John was standing in the hallway staring at me. I could smell the alcohol that was coming off him from where I stood at the door. Slowly I stepped forward and closed the door behind me. I knew what would happen next. We'd ague. He'd beat me for reasons unknown to me. And then I go to my room and hide. It was the same routine everyday. "Where have you been?!" He yelled at me. I started down at the floor as I responded. "Ms. Scottmill held me after school." I could feel the air around him thicken with anger as I told him. "You worthless piece of trash! You should go die! It's because of your actions that your mother left me! You deserve to die!" He screamed. I flinched slightly at his choice of words and took a step back. His fist connected with my right cheek and my head snapped to the left in reaction. The strange metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I turned my head back to face him. My cheek was sore and blood was trickling down the side of my mouth as I stood there. That's when I did the one thing I should have done long ago. I turned on my heels and ran. The door slammed shut behind me as I raced back down the hallway and around the corner. My mind was blank and I had no ideal where I was going. All I knew was I had to get away. I had to get away from John, from the school, from this town, and most of all from myself. Everything I ever held back came rushing to the front of my mind. Jace would be the only won to really miss me, no one else would care. I slowed to a stop and pulled out the small back phone I took with me every where I flipped it open. I dialed in Jace's number then pressed the button that said send a message. Quickly I type the last thing I would ever say to him. 'Goodbye Jace.' and with that I started to run again. Not knowing or caring where my feet took me. **


	2. The strange girl

Chapter two: The strange girl

It been two days since I'd run from that man, and not once have I thought about going back. Somehow with out my mind really restirring what had happen I had drug my feet to the next town over. Jace had given up trying to covens me to come and live with him and his sister, Su. I had told him time and time again that I couldn't live with him. That I need to stay where I was. It was hard here, not much better then living at that apartment, but I had a roof over my head and clean clothes to wear. I was working as a maid at the small inn. The inn keeper was a mean old lady that seemed to enjoy the suffering of others almost to the same amount as she did the money they gave her.

It was late in the afternoon and I had just finished my cleaning duties. Mr. and Ms. Stone was out on their nightly gambling trip so I had the free time to just wonder the back yard. I stared longingly at the top of the tall wall that lined the back yard. This inn, be it called that, was more of a jail house. The grounds where walled in by a very tall brick wall. I'd tried climbing it and failed. There was no way over. "You seem lost little one." A soft chuckle brought me jerking my head up to see a woman, about two to three years my age, sitting on top of brick wall. She had long beautiful black hair, severely shades darker then my own raven back hair. There was one long streak of magenta that framed the right side of her face, it was strange because it looked as it was her natural hair color. Shaking my head mentally I frowned. "What?" The woman chuckled again and jumped down, landing gracefully in front of me. From this distance I could see her eyes. They were the same shade magenta as the streak that framed her face. A slow smile slid across her lips, causing a shiver to run down my spin. This woman was giving me the creeps. "You wish to be free. To be far away from all of this. You want to be somewhere where no one knows your name…"Her voice trailed off as she smiled down at me. How did she know what I wanted? What I needed? Before I could stop myself the words spilled from my mouth so fast they almost blurred together.

"Please I'd do anything! Please take me away, I don't want to stay here anymore!" I cried. The woman only smiled and stared down at me. Something in her eyes changed though. I couldn't place it, but I new what happen next would change my life forever. Slowly the woman raised her hand and placed in gently on top of my head, her smile softening just a hair. "Little one what is your name?" She asked. I stared at her blankly for a moment then found my voice and replied. "My name is Raven. Raven Crestwells." The woman nodded her head at my response and thought something over. "My name, dear Raven, is Izanami Shi." Her voice was fading from my ears slowly and I realized why. At the corner of my vision I swore I saw Jace standing in the door way with a horrid look on his face. Darkness took me to fast for me to be sure. I groaned as a cold breeze brushed over my body sending a shiver racking threw me. Rolling over I pulled my legs closer to my chest and sighed. It was still cold, but at lest the ground was soft. Wait…ground? My eyes snapped open and took in the scenery around me. Tall trees over powered most of the land. I was laying in a small clearing, dirt capped to my clothes and skin. I could tell it was night by how dark it was. Long black shadows crept over the land send a gently shiver up my spin. I closed my eyes and persuaded to count to ten. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Se-" My voice froze in my throat at the muffled rustling sound. I sat there frozen in fear as the rustling sound slowly became louder. Finally just when I couldn't take it anymore a young boy about fourteen stepped threw the near by bushes and paused. His light, almost crystal, blue eyes widened in slight surprise at the sight of me. Then at in the same moment we both opened our mouths and screamed. I jumped up and took off in the opposite direction, hiding behind one of the large trees at the edge of the clearing. The boy stopped screaming and stared at me in utter shock. There was a load shout somewhere off in the near distance and soon a small pink hair girl stepped out of the bush fallowed by two others. One looked to be in his early twenties the other the same age as the boy and girl. The pink hair girl was glaring hatefully at the blond that just keep staring in my direction. I gulped silently. "Naruto, you idiot! What are you yelling about!" Shouted the pink hair girl. This caught the blond's, or Naruto's, attention. The boy jerked his eyes away from my direction and stared at the girl, shock still the dominant emotion on his face. My eyes trailed over them until the landed on the oldest of the group. The man had bright sliver hair almost to the point that it seemed white. She couldn't tell much else about him as he was to far away for her to see clearly.

"Hey! Sakura why'd you hit me for?" wined the blond one, Naruto. The girl huffed once then preceded to yell at him. They seemed to argue a lot to me. "You idiot! We though you were being attack by someone! Don't yell all the time, you stupid idiot!" Complained the girl who name I found to be Sakura. I didn't notice the third boy from the group had disappeared until I was pulled from my hiding space by the back of my shirt. A let out a loud squeal as the boy drug me out into the open and dropped me where everyone could see. "She was starting to get on my nerves." He stated as the others stared at him. Their glazes flickered down to me an instant later. "Who is she?" The blond, Naruto asked. "What on earth is she wearing?" Remarked the pinkette, Sakura. My eyebrow twitched at that. Sorry but no one, and I mean No one insults my taste in clothes and gets away with it. Before I could make a smart remark about her own strange clothing the tall man with silver hair spoke up. "What's your name and what village are you from?" He asked. I stared at him dumfounded for a moment before replying. "My name is Raven. Raven Crestwells." He waited for a moment more before repeating one of his questions again. "What village are you from, Raven?" I stared up at him until finally I decided to ask the one thing running threw my mind. "Where am I?" The two teens, Naruto and Sakura stared at me as if I were dum, while as the dark hair boy just stood by with an impassive look on his face. The man before her sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "You are in the borders of Konoha. The land of the leaf. Now please tell us what village you are from." He said in a slow manner. I sighed and stood up, brushing my long black hair over my shoulder. "I have no ideal what you are talking about, and I don't care really. All I want to know is how I got here and what that woman Izanami did to me." I told the man truthfully. A sharp pain in my head caught me off guard and I stumbled backwards. A pair of strong arms caught me before I fell, pulling me up and steadying me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, pain shooting threw my skull once again, but this time somewhere in the distance I faintly heard a voice call out to me. _Raven, dear child, you must become one with who you really are. _And just like before when Izanami touched

me I fell in a deep, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
